


Soft Bureacrats

by yeeti_spageeti



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Just soft bureaucracy, M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Probs the worst writing I’ve ever done, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), it’s midnight and I just had the idea, still enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeti_spageeti/pseuds/yeeti_spageeti
Summary: After Armageddon, two beings had got married, in a small venue in the South Downs, a small ceremony attended by the Antichrist and his friends, a failed computer engineer, a descendant of the last true witch in England, a fake witch, and a witch finder.Two other beings got together though, in a small cottage on the West Coast.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Soft Bureacrats

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. Cue me not sleeping 😛

After Armageddon, two beings, an angel and a demon, had got married, in a small venue in the South Downs, a small ceremony attended by the Antichrist and his friends, a failed computer engineer, a descendant of the last true witch in England, a fake witch, and a witch finder. 

It was, to say the least, an odd gathering.

After the couple had settled in their cosy cottage, filled with books and love, they handed their notices into their respective offices, and planned to spend the rest of eternity together, gathered up in each other arms, soft kisses placed here and there. 

What no one betted on, except maybe God Herself, was another unlikely demon and angel, falling in love. 

It was even more of a shock when their respective offices found out, that the Prince of Hell, and the Archangel Fucking Gabriel, started to work from home, home being a cottage by the sea , on the edge of Cornwall, with running routes for the angel, and a traditional sweet shop in the village for the demon. After all, they were a glutton. 

This particular afternoon, said demon was lounging on the couch, legs splayed in a comfortable position, laptop balanced on their flat stomach, hands dipping in and out of a brown paper bag. They ate and checked emails, bon bons a present from their angel, the angel, who was in the shower, cleaning off from a particularly long run he had just completed.

Beelzebub heard the water stop, and the glass door of the shower slide open, heavy feet shuffling for a few seconds, before making their way to them. 

They didn’t even look up from the dirty screen of the old device as he pressed a small kiss to their forehead, and walked towards the kitchen to make a smoothie. 

The occult being had tried so hard to get him to eat food, they had offered everything under the sun to him, sweets, chocolate, puddings, desserts, steaks, bread, and everything else they could think of. 

Gabriel had only been focused on the green food Bee had offered, and taken a liking to spinach, much to their disgust. 

Hence why, as Beelzebub mustered the energy to lift themself from the couch, and wander to the small, white kitchen, bare feet with stubby painted toes hitting the floor, Gabriel was stood at the blender, humming some sort of tune, and stuffing as much spinach, kale, wheatgrass and protein powder into it as he could. 

The demon pushed themselves onto the counter, sitting so they could be level with their angel, and stared at his concoction. 

“That looks awful.” They muttered, making a face. 

Gabriel turned, and placed his hands either side of the Prince’s thighs, leaning in to be close, “ It’s good. I like it!.” 

Bee rolled their eyes, and raised an eyebrow, “ It’s so… green” 

Gabe moved back to the blender, turning it on, and talking loudly over it. 

“ It’s good! Really recharges you!” 

The occult stared him down, scowling, and hopped off the counter, moving back to their seat, snapping the laptop lid shut and standing, not sitting down yet. 

They had to wait for their angel. 

Gabriel eyed them up from the kitchen, and quickly poured his drink into a glass, before moving over to the sofa, miracling himself into clean jogging clothes, and setting his drink down next to Bee’s bag of sweets. 

Beelzebub, used to this routine, laid their small hands on his chest, getting close to him, using their big eyes to show the most amount of lust towards the angel, bringing him as close to them as demonicslly possible, before pushing him lightly onto the couch, creating the perfect pillow for them to settle on. 

Gabriel went down with a soft thump, grinning, and held his arms open for the demon to join him. They did, spreading themselves over his chest, head sitting in the crook of his neck, fingers moving to trace circles on the angel’s broad shoulders. 

“ Mmhm, I love you very much, honey.” He whispered, extremely content with his beloved in his arms.

Beelzebub didn’t reply, but reached out for their bag of sweets, which was a prompt for Gabriel to pick them up, and give to the demon, sighing a little. 

Bee popped a few more bon bons in their mouth, and then looked up at the angel. 

“ Why do you eat healthy?” They blurted out, still eating. 

“ Well,” he starts, looking like this is a topic he has explained too many times, “my body is a vessel given to me by Her, and I need to look after it.” He placed two warm hands on the demon’s back, comfortable and comforting. 

Beelzebub snorted softly, words a little slower than usual. “ Alright, holier-than-thou, keep your wings on…” 

Gabe rolled his eyes again, pressing a small kiss to their forehead. “You asked!” 

“ I know, I know.” the demon teased, hands letting the paper bag sit on the angel’s chest, not in the way of their view of him though. 

“ Hmmpf. Sure.” Gabe replies, purple eyes focusing on a blue set. 

Bee just hummed in response, eyes closing in contentment and hands resting by Gabe’s sides. 

Gabe studied his demon, watching their expression relax. “ Tired, honey?” 

Bee nodded slowly, eyes staying closed. 

“ Sleepy honey Bee.” the angel whispered, earning a “I hate you.” from the sleepy demon, and he moved his hands to run over their matted hair, large fingers carding through where possible, being careful not to tug. 

If you had asked Dagon or Uriel, on what their colleagues were doing in Cornwall, they would have both responded with something about spying on the other side. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub, of course, were not just spying, but finding out everything about each other, and loving every moment.

Sometimes, the End of the World comes with a silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but sweet 😇 Love you all, thanks for reading!


End file.
